12 Minutos antes de Navidad
by BereLestrange
Summary: 12 minutos en los que Draco Malfoy piensa porque Hermione Granger le hace tan bien. Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. 12 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Expreso de Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Veía el reloj, 12 minutos tan solo faltaban 12 minutos y la Navidad iba a llegar, y la miró Hermione se encontraba con su cabello alborotado patéticamente con un sombrero de lana color rojo y él... Igual solo que en su caso era color verde, ni siquiera sabía cómo se encontraba con ella en ese momento y como ella lo había aceptado, meses atrás cuando llegó al expreso de Hogwarts se sentía nervioso, aterrado, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, pero a medida que paso el tiempo y que Hermione lo aceptó sabía que estaría todo bien.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Las viñetas serán muy cortas y subiré creo dos por cada tres días o menos, ya que es un concurso y me atrase demasiado, ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. 11 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño **"Doce Palabras para Celebrar"** del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Año**

* * *

><p>Su último año en Hogwarts y no extrañaría nada, casi nada, a sus 18 años el ya había vivido demasiado, la guerra había dejado demasiadas heridas y el "roto", volteó a ver a Hermione, se encontraba cerca del pino y ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y le sonrió... Corrección el ya no estaba roto, pues Hermione lo había reparado.<p> 


	3. 10 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Rutina**

* * *

><p>Al principio todo era una rutina para él, levantarse, arreglarse, desayunar, asistir a clases y después esconderse en la biblioteca, ni en su sala común lo veían bien, se tuvo que refugiar en el lugar que todo el mundo "odiaba" y si se cuestionaba en esos momentos, estaba agradecido ya que tener siempre la misma rutina, hizo que "conociera" a Hermione en realidad.<p> 


	4. 9 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Cadena**

* * *

><p>Ya la guerra había acabado, pero aún llevaba cadenas arrastrando, se sentía con peso encima, con culpa y asco hacía el mismo y Hermione había roto esas cadenas.<p>

-¿Quieres chocolate?, lo ha hecho la Señora Weasley-le dijo ofreciéndole uno  
>- Uhm, Hermione… No me siento bien al estar aquí.<br>-Draco-adoraba la manera en que decía su nombre- por favor, deja de sentir que tienes la culpa por todo, dejemos el pasado en el pasado-tomo un sorbo del chocolate y cuando lo volteo a ver tenía un pequeño bigote de chocolate, Draco se lo limpio con un dedo le sonrió y ya no miro atrás .


	5. 8 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Sol**

* * *

><p>Nunca le había gustado el Sol, no es qué fuera una persona amargada, pero prefería hacer sus deberes dentro de su sala común, Hermione era todo lo contrario a él, le encantaba el aire libre y el sol, todas las tardes se ponían debajo de un árbol y hacían tarea, estudiaban, hablaban o se besaban, le gustaba estudiar con Hermione siempre que ella leía el ponía su cabeza en su regazo mientras ella le hacía preguntas durante unos de esos días, la puesta de sol se estaba poniendo y la volteó a ver, con el cabello alborotado, los labios rosados y el sol le daba directo, se veía hermosa, desde esa vez Draco no volvió a odiar el sol y se dio cuenta por primera vez que no quería perderle.<p> 


	6. 7 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Galeón**

* * *

><p>Nadie apostaría por su relación, pero ni siquiera un Galeón, todos sus amigos le habían dicho que no era bueno para ella, y los amigos de ella le decían lo mismo, Hermione nunca mostró preocupación y Draco tenía miedo de llegar a herirla en cualquier momento, a medida que pasaban los meses la idea le parecía totalmente irreal y graciosa, porque se daba cuenta que si Hermione lo dejaba, él sería el del corazón roto.<p>

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-pregunto Hermione  
>-Yo apostaría ese Galeón por nosotros Hermione-le sonrió de lado<br>-yo apostaría el otro- le besó en la comisura de los labios.

En realidad no apostaría un Galeón, si no toda la herencia Malfoy.


	7. 6 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Comadreja**

* * *

><p>Habían aceptado la relación con Hermione, a cara rajada le había costado trabajo pero lo había aceptado, el problema era la comadreja, soltó tacos y ademanes cuando Hermione anunció su relación.<p>

Lo miró, estaba tomando chocolate y vestido patéticamente con un suéter color rojo con una "R" amarilla en medio, no comprendía como se estaba aguantando la risa en ese momento

-Draco, quítate el gorro-lo dejo en la mesa- déjame ponerte este  
>Hermione llevaba en sus manos una especie de cuernitos y una bolita roja, si, era un gorrito de Rodolfo el Reno<br>-No pienses que me pondré eso- dijo bufando  
>-Lo harás porque me quieres-soltó una risa y se lo coloco.<p>

Bueno estaba seguro que ahora la comadreja se burlaba de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Imaginen a Draco como el avatar de la historia, siento que se vería hermoso como Rodolfo el Reno c:<strong>


	8. 5 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Abrigo**

* * *

><p>La Navidad era una época donde el frío era intenso y la gente por lo regular se cubría con todo lo que tenía a su alcance y Draco y Hermione no eran la excepción, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Draco no quería ir por ciertas cuestiones, cuando Hermione toco el estaba aterrado pero ella lo tomó de la mano y se relajo, Molly Weasley abrió y les sonrió en seguida<br>-pasen, pasen que hay mucho frío- hizo ademanes de que pasarán- Hermione ¿puedes venir un momento?

Draco se movió incómodo hacía la chimenea, en realidad tenía frío, tal vez se hiciera un hechizo calentador*, después de como 10 segundos Hermione regreso con las mejillas arreboladas y con una sonrisa en su rostro  
>-¿Ha pasado algo malo- dijo curioso<br>Hermione le entregó un abrigo color azul con una "D" de color amarillo en medio-la señora Weasley me pidió entregártelo-carraspeo-entenderá si no te lo quieres poner-Hermione le sonrió.

Si había pasado como hace 15 minutos, estaba tomando chocolate a lado de Hermione, con un abrigo azul con una "D" amarilla y un gorrito del Reno Rodolfo, corrección Rodolfo el Reno.

* * *

><p><strong>* No sé si así se hacen los hechizos calentadores xD<strong>

**y si quieren ver a Draco con un abrigo de la señora Weasley pues: captbexx(punto)deviantart(punto)com(diagonal)art(diagonal)Dragon(guión)in(guión)the(guión)Burrow(guión)438637597**


	9. 4 minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Hermanos**

* * *

><p>Estaban en la cena de navidad y Draco observó que la familia Weasley era muy unida, a pesar de que hubieran perdido a un hijo, lo iban llevando bien, se notaba el cariño familiar en el ambiente y se sentía en paz y muy a gusto, tal vez si hubiera tenido hermanos sería un poco menos arisco, tal vez si su padre y madre aún vivieran podría arreglar las cosas.<p>

-¿ahora en qué piensas?-Hermione se notaba preocupada  
>-En mi familia-soltó un suspiro<br>-Ey-sonrió y le tomó la mano-ahora nosotros somos tu familia

Era joven y tendría hijos en un futuro, esperaba fuera con Hermione, le gustaría que su familia fuera como los Weasleys, quitando que fueran pelirrojos claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que todos se dieron cuenta pero tuve que matar a Narcissa y Lucius para poder completar este capitulo.<strong>


	10. 3 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Pensadero**

* * *

><p>La Navidad era una época para dar y recibir regalos, Hermione tenía muchos libros, vivía con sus padres y era joven, ni siquiera sabía que regalarle, así que si Hermione era sabeloto, porque no regalarle un pensadero, cuando Hermione abriera el regalo, quería ver su cara de alegría, sabía que le encantaría estaba ansioso de que ya fuera Navidad.<p> 


	11. 2 Minutos antes de Navidad

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Palabra: **Luz**

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj, ya faltaba poco, durante todos los meses que había compartido con Hermione se había dado cuenta que ella era la luz que tanto necesitaba<p>

-Te amo- se le salió sin más  
>Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se empezó a carcajear, eso no estaba bien pensó Draco<br>-No pensé que estas fechas te pusieran cursi-sonrió- también te amo Draco- y lo besó

La luz jamás se extinguiría.


	12. 1 Minuto antes de Navidad

**Disclaimer: T**odo mundo sabe que esto no me pertenece, si no, bueno, no estaría escribiendo esta historia.

_Dedicado a Isa {Hechizada}, por ser un amor y darle la oportunidad a mi historia._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño** "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" **del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

Palabra: **Deseos**

* * *

><p>-Cuando sean las doce, se deben pedir 12 deseos por tradición- dijo una Hermione muy alegre<br>-¿Y si no quiero pedir ni uno?-Dijo ofusco  
>-Draco- lo reprendió-puedes pedir por la salud, el trabajo, por dinero... Por<br>-Por nosotros-sonrió  
>-Por nosotros-sonrió y le besó<p>

_**Navidad**_

Draco besó a Hermione cuando dieron las 12 campanadas, estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera ahí para apoyarlo, solo había pedido un deseo y era estar juntos siempre y no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las personas que pusieron en favoritos la historia y muchísima suerte en el reto.<strong>

**NOTA: He leído todas las Viñetas y bueno creo que son muy muy cursis, cuando me dieron las palabras en el foro, fue una inspiración de ya, y las escribí en el momento, no me estoy justificando pero pido disculpas si alguien sufre de Diabetes o paro cardíaco xD.**


End file.
